


How To Train Your Hunter

by InnocentVash, PaleRedWings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRedWings/pseuds/PaleRedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Cas fic ... Based off of How to Train Your Dragons (no characters from it are in this), and of course Supernatural as it's a Destiel! ... I might pair Sam with someone we'll see if I do or not~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A loud thump on his roof had Dean bolting upright in his bed. Were Demons attacking again? He rushed out of his bed and out of his bedroom door. He looked for his father and Sam on his way out the door, but saw neither. When he got out of the house he didn't see any fire, no one was yelling. He blinked tiredly in confusion. Slowly turning he looked up at the roof and gasped.   
  
"What are you doing up there?" Dean called up, shading his eyes from the glare of the sun.   
  
There his father and brother were lugging some lumber from one side to the other.  
  
Sam looked to their dad who nodded and he grinned, making his way down from the roof quickly. He chuckled, "Dad wants warning bells on the buildings, so if a demon lands on the roof their weight will make the bell ring. So everyone will be warned right away!"  
  
Dean blinked but smiled, "That's actually a good idea, who thought of it?"  
  
This is where Sam grinned even more. "Of course it was my idea jerk."  
  
Dean chuckled, "Don't get your undies in a knot bitch, I was just asking!"  
  
John rolled his eyes but called down, "Come on you two, why don't you both come and help me, everyone is in charge of their own bell." He motioned his hand and Dean looked to see other families on the roof of their homes building a bell.  
  
Dean and Sam both exchanged a look, but were soon up on the roof to help their father. Working all day to finish the bell for their home.  
  
It wasn't until much later, after dark, that one of those bells went off. Everyone headed out of their homes after hearing it, and sure enough, there was a demon on the roof. Snarling at the home owner who was all ready going at it with their ax.  
  
Dean yelled at Sam as more of the demon's landed around their village. Hunters from every home were rushing out with their weapons to fight off the threats.  
  
A large black dragon almost got the drop on Dean, but his father managed to step in and block the bladed tail from slicing into him with his sword.  
  
Sam was soon there as well, and the three of them stood back to back. But there was an explosion off to a side and they had to scatter to avoid getting crushed from the rock of someones home hitting the ground.   
  
Dean got off the ground in time to see a large demon above him. He gulped looking up as it growled. "Well.. shit" He muttered barely ducking in time to prevent getting his head clawed off. "Fuck!" he yelled as he rolled forward and to a side barely avoiding that tail.  
  
He was just getting back to his feet when he realized it was still after him, having to jump to a side. The wind got knocked out of him as he struggled to gain his footing once more. All this jumping and dodging was tiring him out and quickly. He looked up, he was too far for help from someone else.  
  
Looking the other way, he took a breath, got up, and ran.  
  
He heard the demon right behind him, practically nipping at his heels. He managed to reach the trees, not waiting to see if the demon could even fit between them. Dean continued to run, as if his life depended on it and at this point it pretty much did, into the forest through the trees.  
  
They at least slowed the demon down, but he could hear trees getting crushed under the beast's weight.   
  
The Demons first arrived when it was dark, now running away from the village and the fires there, he was running into what looked like a black sheet. He could barely see anything in front of his face, let alone where he was going.  
  
So it was no surprise when a lifted tree root caught his booted foot and he fell forward. He cursed under his breath, trying to keep quiet. He rolled to a side and pushed getting his back against the base of a thicker tree. If he was lucky the demon would pass by or not notice him all together and leave him alone.  
  
If he wasn't lucky, and that was usually the case, he was going to be demon dinner. He held his breath without realizing he was when he heard a snap of a branch to his side. He turned his head, wishing he could see in the dark, see where the demon was. If he could see it he would have a chance to run in the other direction. Sprained ankle or not he would still run.  
  
A splintering of wood above his head had him swearing again and pushing away from the rough bark springing forward. He glanced back to see the glint of metal of the demon's tail still stuck in the tree. Could it not see as well either? That was about a foot above where his head had been! Perhaps he had a little bit of good luck after all.   
  
Each step on his injured foot sent pain screaming up his leg, but he moved as quickly as he could, he all ready heard the demon pulling it's tail free and it was all he could do to not look back. He couldn't remember where he lost his sword but he knew he didn't have it now.  
  
Dean was rather abruptly thrown forward, getting a very disgusting mouth full of dirt, which he quickly spat out. Coughing as he tried to push himself off the ground, a clawed foot was on his back pushing him down.   
  
Dean wheezed, the air having been knocked out of him, the heavy and solid weight of the demons foot keeping the air from going back in.  
  
Shit, it was just playing with him. He couldn't get a proper breath, his chest was burning from the lack of oxygen.  
  
Well crap, nothing like going out due to suffocation from demon foot. Hey, maybe it would at least be a new way to go. He didn't recall any stories like that.   
  
Dean groaned softly when he heard the beat of wings. Oh god, there was another demon coming. They were going to play tug of war with him, weren't they?  
  
Dean closed his eyes tightly, just waiting for the end, but instead the weight on his back vanished and he was taking in a big lung full of air. His arms trembled as he pushed himself over, despite being pretty sure he was going to die, he was curious about what was going on.  
  
So when his green eyes landed on two dragons fighting he was confused. The silhouette of the one was definitely the demon. But the other? Looked nothing like a demon.   
  
Where the demon was on the smaller thin side, with rather small wings and shorter legs. This other dragon, was tall, with large wings and a bigger build.  
  
Dean pushed himself up to a sitting position and used his better leg to push him self away from the two fighting dragons. Really if he had the mind to laugh at himself, he must have looked pretty ridiculous doing some sort of backwards flailing crab walk.   
  
Dean only stopped moving backwards when his back hit the trunk of a tree. Holding his breath as the two beasts before him fought.  
  
It was too dark to see what all was going on, but he heard enough to paint a bit of a mental picture. One of the two dragons were getting their asses handed to them. If he was lucky it was the demon, and the other wouldn't be interested in him as lunch.  
  
At least, that was the hope.  
  
When the sounds died down, and all he heard was his own breath it took a moment for him to even realize that and he was holding his breath soon after.   
  
Seconds ticked by with no sound, and it really frayed what few nerves he had left.   
  
Then there was a shuffling sound, something was coming closer to him. Dean tensed waiting. The figure coming at him was either the demon, or the other unknown dragon hunched over. He couldn't tell in the dark.  
  
But after getting closer the dragon stopped and sniffed at his foot. Dean swallowed thickly, well not the demon then. The demon would have been on him and making him lunch in seconds. This other dragon didn't seem to know what he was.  
  
The dragon before him slowly shuffled closer and Dean couldn't help but lean back against the tree trunk. He was still holding his breath as the face came near him and it was then he noticed.  
  
Instead of the smooth leather-like skin the demon's had, this one was covered in feathers. Lots, and lots of feathers.   
  
Dean slowly let out a breath of air, unable to help it since his lung demanded oxygen.  
  
The dragon before him flinched back at the exhale but moved back in towards his face. Dean kept his breathing calm as he watched the dragon warily.  
  
But what had Dean sputtering and trying to get away was when that feathered head rubbed against his face and neck, making him laugh and try to push it away without much thought of what the dragon might do to him. "Cut it out." he laughed out.  
  
The dragon seemed to enjoy the reaction, or something as it was back to rubbing it's face against him making Dean try to move away again, "Come on! Stop!" He laughed again, the feathers tickled!  
  
The dragon slowly pulled back finally, watching him with eyes that seemed large on it's head. Dean warily watched back now, not sure if that was a predator's gaze, or a curious child's. It was really hard to tell in the dark.  
  
But the sounds of voices shouting and light from the side had Dean turning his head, and the beast that was before him turned and started to take off.   
  
The people were closer and Dean looked back to the dragon, spotting brown and black feathers covering the dragon entirely as it retreated from the light and shouts.  
  
Dean looked up when someone knelt beside him, blinking in surprise at his brother's face.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur to Dean. His brain not wanting to process what happened, compared to what almost happened. Seriously, he had almost been a Dean pie.  
  
So when the morning sun was on his face waking him up he sat up in his bed, in his room, figuring it had been one hell of a messed up dream. But when he went to get up and pain shot up his leg he yelped falling back to his mattress. Well holy Shit on a stick. That really did happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared at the wrap around his foot longer than he should have. His mind did not want to comprehend any of it. Had anyone else seen that new dragon? Or had he been the only one to see it? Did he imagine it all? But if he did, what made the demon stop? There was too much time not accounted for from when he took off, to his brother and the others finding him.  
  
Dean sighed, lifting a hand to rub his face. At least he wasn't dead.  
  
Dean got up again, more careful of his injured foot this time. Limping his way down the stairs took longer than normal.   
  
When he made it to the kitchen, he noticed Sam there, nose in a book--the nerd, and his father at the stove. Dean practically collapsed into a seat with a sigh.  
  
John turned at that moment setting two plates down, one in front of Sam, and then one in front of Dean.   
  
And glory be, it was meat pie for breakfast. He was game for that.  
  
Dean grabbed his fork and happily dug into his food as John sat down with his own plate.  
  
No one asked him any questions while he ate, which was a small blessing, but soon as he finished? They started.  
  
"What in the hell were you doing so far away from everyone Dean?" John finally snapped at him looking at his son with a hard glare.  
  
Dean swallowed thickly, shoving his empty plate further from himself. "It's not like I planned that Dad. It just happened."  
  
John frowned more, if that was even possible, as he stared Dean down. "You should be more careful! We could have lost you last night!"  
  
"Dad, I'm fine! Just a sprained ankle and other bumps and bruises. It could have been a lot worse!"  
  
"Yea, worse would have meant you were dead you imbecile!"  
  
Dean groaned standing. "Look, get off my back. I'm fine, the village is still standing. That's enough."  
  
"Karen didn't make it." John snapped at him with a glare.  
  
Dean paused frowning deeply. "How... Is Bobby doing?"  
  
John sighed slumping into his chair finally. "He seems to be holding in there, but, who really knows with that old badger."  
  
Dean nodded, and stood before he turned for the door. "I'll go see him."  
  
Dean didn't wait for a response from his father, or even his too quiet brother, before he was out the door.   
  
Dean walked slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself more than he was all ready. When he reached Bobby's home he frowned at the damage. He knew Karen would have stayed in the house, but seeing the building as it was? Dean shook his head, damn demons.  
  
Dean knocked on the door, which was still on the hinges despite the disrepair of the rest of the building.   
  
Bobby didn't take long to open it, frowning at him. "What do you want idjit?"  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Great to see you as well Bobby. Now let me in you old goat."  
  
Bobby grunted but stepped out of the way as Dean walked into the place, well okay limped in. He looked around, the red on the floor under the one collapsed wall was enough to paint the picture.   
  
Dean turned to Bobby frowning, "I'm sorry Bobby. If I hadn't go-"  
  
"Stop right there Dean." Bobby snapped, making Dean clack his mouth shut. "Karen isn't your fault. There were plenty of others here to have helped, and no one could do a damn thing."  
  
Dean sighed, "Perhaps, but... I wasn't any help to anyone. I let myself get separated from everyone without even realizing it happened. If I hadn't, I would have been able to fight more, do more."  
  
Bobby then smacked him upside the head making Dean yelp. "I said don't." The old man was glaring at him. "You just shut your trap boy. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was the demons. They come when they're hungry to pick at whatever they can here. People, our livestock, they don't care what it is, as long as they can eat it!"  
  
Dean sighed, giving a sad nod. "Did we lose anyone other than Karen?" he asked softly, his father hadn't said, but nor had he thought to ask.  
  
Bobby shook his head, "We only lost a couple sheep and a third of the yaks. It could have been a lot worse. We didn't lose any of our other people, and Karen wasn't even taken..."  
  
Bobby's shoulders were shaking a little, but Dean was unsure what to do to help. "She'll get a proper burial then."  
  
Bobby managed a smile and a nod, "Yea." That was the best they could hope for in a  situation like this. It was better than wondering if she was eaten.  
  
Dean spent a couple of hours with Bobby, helping him clean up his house a bit before Bobby got fed up with him and chased him out.  
  
Dean looked around the village a bit, people were rebuilding things that had been destroyed. As he made his way back towards his home, he couldn't help looking out to the forest. Some where out there was a dragon no one had seen before. If anyone had, they had no records of it.  
  
~~~  
  
The next few days went fairly quick, things were rebuilt, there were no attacks from the demons. Dean's ankle healed fairly quick.   
  
So when he packed up a bag, to head out of the house he nearly screamed like a girl, but he didn't mind you, when Sam practically materialized himself in front of him.  
  
"Where are you going Dean?" His younger, but taller than him, brother asked after he popped up out from no where.  
  
"I'm going out. What's it matter to you?" Dean snapped.  
  
Sam gave him one of his many bitch faces, "Dean, you just got better, and you packed a bag! You're not leaving are you?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Sammy! I'm not leaving, just going out for awhile. I'll be back before ya know it."  
  
Sam gave him the look of a total non believer. He should be shunned.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Sam, I'll be back tonight, tomorrow morning the latest, so I packed a bag in case I feel like camping. Chill out and go do your nerd thing."  
  
Sam glared at him but went into the house with a huff, leaving Dean on his own.  
  
Dean didn't take long to find his way back to where he had been pinned by that demon however many nights ago. Dean looked around the area, finding the deceased demon was gone. He wondered if another demon ate it, or if something else had. Or perhaps someone from the village had taken it, after all, demon pot pie was pretty tasty.  
  
Dean sighed, having no idea why he was bothering, what were the odds of that dragon still being around after all the villagers had come out here? Oh well, too late now, he was all ready here.  
  
Dean was setting his bag down, near the area the fight had taken place, claw marks in the ground showed they fought for awhile. He wondered how that had happened, the new dragon had looked to be a lot bigger than the demon that had followed him.  
  
No matter, he was kneeling down to get into his bag when he spotted it. He moved over, hand brushing dirt away from it and he was left staring at the object. It was a large black feather, with faint brown spotting on it. Or striping rather. It reminded him of a hawk feather, browns and blacks.  
  
Dean moved, putting the feather into his bag, holding the strap of it he was slowly moving to stand when he heard a heavy thud behind him. Dean's muscles all locked up for a few seconds before he got them to give and let him turn around.  
  
There, standing was the tall feathered dragon. Dean gulped, having to really look up at him.. Him? He didn't want to know why he thought it was a him, but he wasn't going there, nope, nope. Nope.  
  
The blue eyed dragon seemed to recognize him though as it made some weird sound and came close to him, Dean stood completley still as the dragon rubbed it's face against his cheek and neck again. Dean was biting his tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
It took only seconds for the dragon to pull back this time, looking confused. Dean frowned a little, what, did it expect him to laugh again? Dean watched the dragon as it watched him, at least in the light of day he could tell it was a curious stare and not a 'you're my dinner' stare.  
  
Dean slowly moved, watching as the dragon flinched back, getting into his bag he pulled the basket out of it, slowly opening it, and offering out a fish.  
  
The dragon watched him before leaning in to sniff at the fish offered before the dragon took it, easily eating it whole.   
  
Dean chuckled, "Well, seems you eat faster than Sammy."  
  
The tilted head was the only response Dean got, and he chuckled softly, offering up another fish, watching as the feathered dragon took it and swallowd it down just like the last one.  
  
Dean slowly moved closer, pausing as it flinched back, making Dean stop his movement. Dean took a slow step back, and was offering another fish, at this rate he'd be out, man he should have brought more with him.  
  
The fish wasn't taken as quickly this time, but the dragon eventually reached out and took the fish, swallowing it down like the others.  
  
Dean smiled softly, slowly feeding the dragon until the fish were gone, and he slowly set the basket down. "Well buddy, that was the last of it. Sorry I didn't bring more than tha-"  
  
Dean gasped as he was knocked over, the wind getting knocked out of him. He coughed, taking a moment to realize he had a purring mass of feathered dragon laying atop him nuzzling him again.  
  
Dear lord, what did he just do?  
  
Dean chuckled softly while he was slowly moving his hand up towards the dragon. It didn't flinch away this time so his fingers were soon sliding along the feathers on its neck. They were soft, and he enjoyed the warm feeling of the dragon beneath his hand.  
  
This was incredible. He wondered if there were other dragons like this one. Friendly to humans. Also bigger than the demons as well, so they could possibly keep the demons away. It would be good for the village.  
  
Dean moved, slowly sitting up and shoving the dragon back enough to do so. "Man, I've no idea what to call you." he muttered watching as the dragon happily laid over his lap like a contented dog.  
  
Dean couldn't help but run his fingers over the dragon's head, down it's neck and down to the top of it's shoulders, the purring coming from him was soothing.  
  
"Well, the others are demons. There's a few other smaller breeds of dragons, but they're called terrors." he muttered softly, thinking out loud to himself. Really, what was he to call this big guy?  
  
Suddenly the dragon lifted its' head and the purring stopped, and Dean couldn't help but lock up, glancing around some.   
  
"What is it buddy?" he asked softly, glancing around at the trees. He didn't see nor hear anything however, so he wasn't sure what was going on. Whatever it was, it seemed only the dragon on his lap could hear or see.  
  
Dean gasped when he was suddenly smothered by feathers, pinned to the ground. He sputtered, turning his head to get the chest of feathers out of his face. He looked around as best as he could, and what he found was the dragon was covering him completely, wings tucked down towards the ground to keep him out of view.   
  
What the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we go a little "left field" compared to how to train your dragon, because I don't like bestiality at all really annnnd, I can't see Dean banging a dragon so poof magic >>;

Dean twisted a little, trying to look around the dragon's wings, but when he heard two heavy thuds he froze in place.   
  
The dragon covering him started growling, a low rumble in it's chest. Dean took a breath and then held it as he listened.   
  
It sounded like other dragons growling and grumbling at the one above him. But not able to see, he wasn't sure what kind. Were there demons out there? Or more like what the dragon above him was?   
  
When a flash of light came from the side, and the dragon above him cried out but pressed closer to him Dean grunted in pain.   
  
That was enough.  
  
Dean shoved hard and managed to slip to a side soon standing beside the dragon. He gasped seeing some of the brown and black feathers singed and a few even missing. He turned quickly and was shocked to see two dragons, feathered like the brown and black one. One was a white, and the other a pale golden shade. They both had, strangely, three sets of wings however.   
  
Dean glanced to the dragon beside him, trembling as it stood, sort of curled it's way around him to protect him still. The dragon's were still making sounds at one another.  
  
Shit, did he get the smaller dark one in trouble?  
  
The white one roared angrily and Dean couldn't help but step back and press closer to the dark one. Crap, this couldn't be good. Not at all.  
  
The golden one roared as it lunged forward. The brown dragon that was curled around him moved forward, nearly knocking Dean over and clashed into the bigger one.   
  
Dean watched in horror at how quickly it pinned the dark feathered one. Oh no, this was all his fault. Dean glanced to the white one. That bastard looked all too smug to be watching what was happening.  
  
Dean didn't think.  
  
He acted.  
  
He drew the sword from his hip, and charged. Swinging at the golden one that pinned the dark one, it pulled back releasing the dark feathered one as Dean stood over him.  
  
A shout from the side, then a couple of arrows were fired off in quick succession.  
  
There was only one person Dean knew that fired that fast, and that well. Dean turned his head spotting his brother by a tree, the next arrow at the ready.  
  
Dean looked back, the golden dragon growled, hissing at them, and the white one seemed to be calculating them. But a shrill sound had the two looking up. Then taking off.   
  
Dean was confused, they barely hurt the one, but here they were, retreating?  
  
Dean quickly put his sword back into it's sheath and was kneeling next to the dark feathered one, "Hey buddy, hey." he murmured softly, hand moved brushing the feathers down to smooth them, but when he pulled his hand away he gaped at the red on his hand.  
  
He was bleeding, badly.  
  
And Dean had no idea of what to do.  
  
Sam was there quick enough, yelling something at Dean, but he couldn't hear him. Something was thrown into his hands and Dean just stupidly held whatever it was.  
  
Sam had the dragon's neck wrapped soon enough, the bleeding seemed to be stopped, it wasn't soaking through the bandage, that was good, right?  
  
Dean looked up in time for his brother to smack him.  
  
Dean seemed to come out of whatever trance he'd been in, and finally heard Sam.  
  
"Dean, what the hell?" Was what was being thrown at him, a hand flailing in the direction of the dragon, "I followed you, watched you feed this thing, and then.. All that other shit!" Sammy's hand flew up to go through his hair, watching Dean with worry. "Is, this... How you're alive Dean? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Dean opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He looked down at the dragon, surprised when the head moved to his lap. He couldn't stop his hand from reaching down to gently brush through the feathers, listening to the soft purr.  
  
"Sammy, I..." Dean stopped watching the dragon. He couldn't leave him alone. Those two dragons would surely come back and just finish him off. He looked up at Sam frowning lightly. "He saved my life Sam, I have to repay the favor."  
  
Sam watched him, frowning, but eventually groaned nodding. "yea, yea I get it Dean, I do. But it's a dragon."  
  
"But he's not one of the demons. Just look at him!"  
  
"Okay, I get it! Don't yell at me Dean!" Sam gave another one of his bitch faces as he looked down at the dragon. He was surprised to find the dragon rubbing it's head against Dean's leg where it was resting on his brother's lap. Never had he seen any dragon be kind to a human before. But of course, never did he see a dragon this big that wasn't one of the demons.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "We can't take him to the village, they'll just want to kill him."  
  
Dean gave a sad nod, fingers still brushing through the soft feathers.   
  
Sam watched his brother for a few moments before he sighed, "We can take him to the old barn, no one goes to it anymore." Sam stood, and was soon tugging on Dean's arm.  
  
Dean looked up at Sam, then down at the dragon, "Okay buddy, can you get up?" He asked, hand gently lifting the dragons muzzle off his lap.  
  
The dragon gave a huff of a sound before it started to stand, trembling the entire time.  
  
Dean watched worriedly, but the dragon got to its' feet and watched them expectantly.  
  
Sam and Dean moved, walking along side of the dragon, each of them at one shoulder, helping the dragon stay up right.  
  
When they reached the barn Sam ran ahead to get the doors open, and by time the exhausted dragon got there Sam had both sides of the door open so he could go straight in.  
  
Dean watched as the dragon limped in soon collapsing onto a pile of hay, or was it straw? Dean didn't know, not like he ever dealt with barns.  
  
Sam sighed again watching the dragon, and eventually looked to Dean, "In the books I read, the opposite of a demon, is an angel, maybe that's what we should call these dragons?"  
  
Dean looked to his brother, and smiled a bit giving a faint nod, "Yea, angel sounds great, but I need to give him his own name, he deserves it after saving my life, what twice now?"  
  
Sam chuckled, "well, it's Thursday, the lore say's that the angel of Thursday is called Castiel."  
  
Dean watched his brother, the nerd, but he did like the sound of it, and the happy purr from the dragon probably meant he liked it as well. Or it meant he was happy to have a soft bed. Who the hell would know?  
  
Dean smiled gently, "Yea, Cas is good."  
  
Sam chuckled, "Damn Dean, just named him and you nicknamed him all ready, I'm hurt, you jerk."  
  
"Shut up Bitch."  
  
It took a moment, but both brothers laughed, and found themselves places to sit down in the barn. Sam perched on an old wooden bucket after turning it over, watching as Dean just settled on the hay next to the dragon.  
  
"I wonder why he protected you." Sam murmured softly watching the happily purring dragon as Castiel shuffled closer to Dean to get his head on his lap.  
  
Dean gave a slight shrug, "Heck if I know. I was thinking I was about to be demon food when this guy showed up, he was a lot bigger than the demon." He sighed, "I wish I knew what had been up with the other two .. uh, angels," He'd have to get use to calling them that. "Castiel didn't do anything wrong to my knowledge, unless having let me see him and all that was what he did wrong?"  
  
There was a grumble from on his lap and Dean looked down in time to feel like he went blind from the bright light.  
  
Sam made a noise, but Dean wasn't about to try to find him with that bright red still behind his closed eye lids. Once it went dark he slowly peeked an eye open before letting his eyes open fully.  
  
Once the spotting faded from his vision he let out a strangled yelp as he flailed backwards, back hitting against the wood of an old horse stall.  
  
The man knelt on the hay pile tilted his head to a side, dark hair was slightly on the long side, his bangs down in his eyes. Which Dean noticed were just as deep a blue as they'd been before in his dragon ... version? The dark brown and black feathers only remained on the wings on his back. Coming out of his back? Man, this was too much for Dean to take in right now.  
  
Dean stared as the guy started to get up, his own face turning a dark shade of red once he realized the man was in his birthday suit.  
  
Dean sputtered having to turn his head when his eyes kept roaming too far. Well, definitely a he then.  
  
Sam was soon seen behind him, looking just as shocked as he was. Sam was standing, this guy was standing. And here he was still sitting on his ass.  
  
Dean pushed himself to his feet, looking from Castiel to Sam. "Uh, Sammy...?"  
  
"I've no idea Dean. No. Idea."  
  
"What good are ya then nerd?"  
  
"Dean!" was snapped at him from Sam.  
  
"...Dean?" The soft, slightly hesitant voice had both brothers turn from their argument to look at Castiel. Sam's face turned a dark red, probably because he just noticed he was naked.  
  
"Uh, yea?" Dean coughed, fighting to keep his eyes on the other's face.  
  
"My... brothers." Castiel started, making a face, it's been a long, very long time, since he's had to speak like this, and he was struggling.  
  
Dean couldn't believe what the deep voice was doing to him. Ho'shit. Thank god he wasn't the naked one.  
  
Sam slowly came around, keeping a wide berth around the dragon to stand at Dean's side. Sam shamelessly checked him out though, which had Dean smack him upside the head.  
  
"Right, uh Cas." Dean turned looking around, finding an old horse blanket, it'd have to do for now. Dean grabbed it, shaking it off as much as he could to get as much dust off of it as possible, before he walked over to Castiel, ignoring the flinch and him stepping back, Dean just took an extra step forward and wrapped it around the naked man's waist.  
  
"Now, okay." Dean muttered, as he tied the two corners, it looked like crap but at least he was covered now. "Just, what is going on?" Dean asked, looking up at Castiel.  
  
"you.. wanted to know, what happened, with my brothers." Castiel answered, his voice smoothing out a little with the more he spoke.  
  
Dean glanced back at Sam, then back to Castiel, and stepped back, his hand moving down to Castiel's and tugged him off the pile of hay. Once they were on the same level Dean found he was taller than the dragon, which was rather amusing considering how big he was in that other form of his.  
  
"Dean?" Those blue eyes were on him once more and the voice sounded concerned.   
  
Oh right, Dean eventually gave a nod, "Uh, yea, yea, telling us what that was all about sounds like a good idea."  
  
Castiel nodded, "I showed myself to you. Not once, but twice." He explained gently.   
  
Sam, the nerd, had a journal from who knows where out and was jotting down who knows what.  
  
Castiel continued to speak, "I was to be punished for it, as we've kept our kind hidden for centuries. Keeping away from you humans, and even the demons."   
  
The dragon looked sad for a moment, which made Dean wonder why, but he didn't get a chance to ask as Castiel continued once more, "But when I saw that demon about to tear into you, I just couldn't allow it. You were such a bright light, I didn't wish to see you extinguished."  
  
"Whoa, bright light?" Sam asked looking up from his journal, curious now. "What do you mean by a bright light Castiel?"  
  
Castiel tilted his head confused, "Do, you not see each other's lights?"  
  
Dean and Sam exchanged a quick look before both looked back to Castiel.  
  
"Can't say we do Cas." Dean finally answered when Sam didn't seem to be going to.  
  
Castiel watched them for a long moment, before he gave a faint nod. "I see." was spoken softly, before he spoke once more, "We see you all as lights. The brighter the light, the easier you are to see. It's rare to see one as bright as Dean."  
  
Sam snorted, "well no wonder demons like to try to eat you the most, you're a friggon beacon Dean."  
  
"Yea, shut up bitch."  
  
"Jerk." Sam snapped back with a glare to the back of his brothers head.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel silently watched them for a moment before he continued, "I am no longer welcome back home." he finally admitted. "That call, that made my eldest brothers leave, was from our father. I was to be left."  
  
"well shit." Dean muttered, a hand going through his hair as he turned some. "I'm sorry you got in trouble over me. You shouldn't have done that."  
  
Castiel shook his head, "It wasn't just your light I wanted to save."  
  
This made Dean and Sam both look to him in question, "Then, what else was it?" Sam asked first.  
  
Castiel spoke, with such conviction, "I smelled my mate."  
  
Dean was left staring at the dragon. "Your mate? The demon? I'm pretty sure you killed it?"  
  
It was Sam's turn to smack Dean upside the head. "You idiot, I'm pretty sure he means you."  
  
Dean sputtered, coughing and shaking his head, "Not possible."  
  
"And why not Dean?" Sam quipped.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, he's a dragon, and I'm a human perhaps? That's so many sides to fucked up as you can get!"  
  
Sam groaned, shaking his head, "well, it's not so bad, right? I mean, look at him, he's got a human form..?"  
  
Dean leveled Sam with a glare so fierce that Dean had his nerd of a brother shutting up very quickly.  
  
Castiel frowned, watching them, feeling as if he'd done something wrong. Castiel slowly inched back a bit from the brothers as they had bickered. He shouldn't be here, should he?   
  
Green eyes landed on him, making him stop moving.  
  
Dean watched the dragon, noticed he was further away. He sighed softly, "Surely, your mate, was another dragon in the area, right?"  
  
Castiel frowned, but slowly shook his head, "the smell is you Dean." he spoke softly.   
  
Dean stared for a good few moments before he looked to Sam. "Dude, how is that possible?"  
  
Sam gave a shrug, "Heck if I know Dean. I didn't even know dragons could smell a mate like that, we don't really know much about dragons at all to be perfectly honest. We didn't even know they had human forms." He admitted, jotting something down in his journal before he looked to his brother again.   
  
"Dean, this is huge. Just think of what we could learn of dragon mating ha-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there Sammy. Don't go all nerd on me. I'm not interested in joining your nerd brigade. And did you forget one detail? I'm the one the dragon wants to mate with, not another dragon. It's too weird man."  
  
"But Dea-"  
  
"No but's Sammy, I said no!" Dean snapped glaring at his brother.   
  
It was the flurry of feathers that had both of them turning to find the dragon had taken off.   
  
"Shit!" Dean cursed as he rushed out the open barn doors, looking around and spotting the dragon slumped against a tree not to far off.   
  
"Will you get your pile of feathers back here?" Dean snapped running over towards Castiel, to only get snapped at.  
  
Dean jumped back frowning. "What has your feathers in a bunch?"  
  
Castiel just glared at him, growling lowly as he did so.   
  
Dean glared, "Now what the hell did I do to deserve that?"  
  
Castiel frowned, hand on the trunk of the tree, the red on the bandage around his neck reminded Dean he was injured, and really should be resting. "My mate is too confusing, and apparently doesn't want me." He snapped glaring at Dean.  
  
Dean frowned, "C'mon Cas, don't be like that. We're two different species. But you need to be resting, so come on back." Dean moved closer to Castiel ignoring the angry hiss that was thrown his way. He just pulled Castiel towards him, pulling the arm over his shoulders, and his other arm went around the dragons waist and pulled on him.  
  
Castiel grumbled the entire way, but Dean got him back into the barn, helping him lay back down.   
  
"You rest." Dean ordered looking down at him, then he looked to Sam, "Watch over him for me nerd. I'm going to get him some more food, that'd help right?"  
  
Sam just gave a nod and knelt beside the dragon, unwrapping his neck to take a look as Dean left the barn.  
  
Sam eventually moved, using a cloth in his side bag to clean the bite wounds as carefully as he could. The dragon laying on the hay looked exhausted. Sam felt bad for him really.  
  
"I'm sorry Dean has such a thick head. It's saved his ass though, with how many times one of the demons tried to chomp on it." Sam offered a smile as the dragon finally opened his eyes to look at him. "Just give him time. He'll come around, he's just stubborn."  
  
Castiel seemed unsure, but eventually he gave a slight nod and Sam gently lifted his head as he carefully rebandaged his neck, keeping the wrap just tight enough to hold the gauze in place. "Try not to get up for a little while, give your neck time to heal."  
  
Sam moved standing only to wipe his hands off on his jean's and pull the still overturned bucket closer to sit on it again. "So, Dean's really your mate huh?"  
  
Castiel watched Sam warily, but eventually gave the taller, but younger, man a nod. "Yes. Dragon's can pair up at any time with another. But if they find their mate, their true mate, they loose interest in all others." Castiel spoke softly, letting his eyes close as he rested them. But he kept still talking, "If Dean wishes to refuse being my mate, I won't ever have a family." He muttered softly.  
  
Sam nodded, unable to help jotting a few things into his journal. "So, it's a scent thing that tells you who your mate is? Is it possible that Dean just smells similar to who is your mate?  Is it possible for two to smell the same?"  
  
Castiel sighed, "Yes, it's a scent thing. He just smells of home, of all things right." He spoke softly, his eyes still closed, he had a headache forming. Dean had fed him fish earlier and that was probably what was helping him from just feeling sick. It had been pretty much Dean rejecting him, which a dragon rejected from their true mate usaully died. But he had some hope, Dean was human, didn't know what he did to him. Perhaps this Sam was right, he just had to be patient with Dean.  
  
Castiel wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but he woke with the sound of a voice, forcing his eyes open, a whimper escaped him without him wanting it to.  
  
His blue eyes came in contact with worried green for a moment before he closed his eyes again. His head was pounding in his skull.  
  
Dean was saying something, but he couldn't hear what, he decided to stop trying to understand and just fell back into the blankness of unconsciousness.   
  
Dean frowned when Castiel fell back asleep, looking to Sam worried, "What's wrong with him? He wasn't this bad when I left!"  
  
Sam gave a helpless shrug. "I think..." When Dean glared at him he glared right back, "Look, I don't exactly know okay? I'm trying here you jerk."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
The response was so ingrained in Dean, Sam didn't think his brother even realized he said it.  
  
Sam sighed, fingers rubbing his temples. "I think by having that fit you had, in a way, you rejected your intended mate, and I think that's what's causing this. There's no reason for his injuries to be doing this. He's feverish, but there is no infection, I've checked and watched Dean."   
  
Dean frowned watching Castiel who was laying on the hay, straw--whatever the hell it was Dean still wasn't a farmer or any of that shit, panting.   
  
Sam looked up at Dean frowning, "You did this to him, even if you didn't mean to."  
  
That felt like a bucket of ice water getting dumped over him and Dean didn't know what to do with the information. He looked down at the dragon sadly, then glanced to Sam. "okay.. okay, it's my fault. So how.. How do I fix this Sammy? I can't let him die, I owe him too much for that."  
  
Sam sighed, giving a nod, "My best guess? Try talking to him, even if he seems out of it. Maybe you can get through to his subconscious, and his body will stop trying to self destruct?"  
  
Dean was nodding some, still not sure what to do exactly. Yea talk, but say what? He was a dick head who didn't think about what exactly this mate thing could mean to the dragon? Yea, that would go over really well.   
  
Dean rubbed his face with a groan. "I don't know what to say Sam."  
  
"Well, most people start off with an apology you idiot." Sam stood, Journal in hand, "I'm going back to the village for a while, before dad starts wondering where we both are. I'll be back later with dinner for you and your dragon." Sam smiled, "It'll be all right Dean. You'll figure it out, you always do."  
  
Sam then escaped the barn to head back home, not sure what he was going to say to his and Dean's father if he asked about this. John was as anti-dragon as they came. Of course, demons were the only dragons they really knew about and those dragons always attacked them for food.   
  
He didn't want to think of what John would say if he told him Dean was a mate to another species of dragon that apparently had a human form, quite an attractive human form to boot. Yea, that would just go over swell. Sam shook his head and continued on, writing down thoughts in his journal as he went.  
  
Only after Dean could no longer hear his brothers foot steps did he step closer and knelt down beside the dragon. He sighed, a hand going through his short blondish hair. "Man Cas, what the heck?" He sighed, green eyes looking at his face, had he been that pale when he left earlier? He didn't think so, he had looked healthy earlier. Before he went on about... He did reject him, but who would blame him? The guy was a dragon.   
  
Dean shifted, sitting, and eventually laying down beside Cas, his shoulder not even an inch away from Castiel's. Dean watched the rafters of the old barn, the little bit of light that reached past the trees' leaves outside filtered into the barn through cracks of the old wood. He would have to fix this place up if Castiel was to stay here long term. He glanced to the dragon, watching his profile.   
  
Dean had to admit, he was rather good looking. He had hair that looked to be in a state of 'bed head'. It stuck up here and there, but it looked good on him.   
  
Dean watched Castiel's face like that, taking in how his hair looked a bit damp, how his lips were slightly parted as he panted for breath. The breaths were short, but coming fast. Dean slowly turned to lay on his side, looking down at Castiel. He slowly moved his hand, gently brushing some damp hair back from his face. "C'mon Cas, you have got to kick whatever this is." He spoke softly, really he didn't know if the dragon could hear him, and he felt rather silly trying to talk to a guy who looked like he was out of it.  
  
With a soft breath he noticed his hand was moving, his eyes tracing the movement. He was not very sure as to why he was doing this, but he just smiled gently as he let his hand explore. Not thinking anything of it as his thumb brushed gently over dry and slightly chapped lips. He wondered...  
  
Blue eyes were suddenly looking up at him, and despite he knew he was just caught messing with the guy, he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "I have to admit..." he spoke softly, green eyes watching Cas's blue, "I never thought that I would ever get hitched. Never thought much of anything other than doing what dad told me to and help protect the village. So imagine my surprise when I get saved by this dragon, not once but twice, and bring the dragon here to recover from the fight, to find he's also a man, and declaring I'm his mate? It freaked me out." He spoke softly, watching as Castiel watched him, not bothered by the stare strange enough.  
  
"I had time to think about it when I went to get you some food, which is still waiting on you by the way. I thought about it the entire time. Thinking how it wouldn't be so bad really. I'd have a dragon on my side, that would do anything for me, as I'd probably do anything for in return."  
  
Castiel finally blinked, but it was barely a second before he was staring up at Dean. Dean chuckled, smiling, his thumb gently brushing over that bottom lip again. "So, sure why not, let's give this a whirl. The worse that would happen is it doesn't work, and then maybe you will be able to find yourself a way better mate."  
  
Castiel's blue eyes were still on Dean, the pain seemed to fade off almost instantly hearing Dean's words. Dean was willing to be his mate. Or, at least try to be. He was happy with trying. It would give him the time he needed to make Dean see they were right for one another. If Dean were a dragon he would smell it also, but he was not. So Castiel was just going to try very hard for him to see.  
  
"Thank you, Dean." Castiel finally spoke softly, watching the hunter still sort of atop him. Dean's chest was lightly pressed against his own, and he liked the feeling of his mate on him. Dean started to move and Castiel didn't want that.  
  
Castiel's arms came around Dean quickly, and pulled him back, holding the hunter there. Castiel started purring, a content happy sound as he shifted enough to rub the side of his own head against Dean's.


End file.
